


Love Bites

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, HichiIchi Day 2018, Knife Mention, M/M, about the same you would see in the anime, but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: When Vampires are your enemy, what do you do when your boyfriend becomes one? Ichigo must make a decision when a mission goes wrong and Shiro ends up bitten.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I couldn't come up with a better title for this so fight me if you want to lmao
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I'll probably come back to it at some point (it's not like I have 20 other fics I'm supposed to be working on anyway).

Ichigo clenched his jaw as he renewed his effort to drag Shiro down the dirt road. His partner was growing heavier by the minute, his limbs unresponsive.

“We’re almost there,” Ichigo murmured, trying to encourage himself and keep Shiro conscious.

Shiro had stopped responding to Ichigo a few minutes ago.

Ichigo groaned as he dragged Shiro towards their home. He could see the fence up ahead - a 10ft tall electric fence meant to keep out Vampires.

“Who's there!?” Ichigo heard one of the gatekeepers yell as they came into view.

“It's Ichigo Kurosaki and-”

“It's Ichigo, you idiot, open the gate!” Ichigo heard Rukia shout.

As Ichigo dragged Shiro closer, the gates screeched open. Rukia and Renji bolted out, their eyes landing on Shiro.

“What happened?” Rukia asked, rushing to Ichigo’s side.

“I’ll go get Unohana,” Renji said, looking between the two of them. Ichigo averted his gaze and nodded, then Renji took off towards the medical division.

“We’ll meet you at Ichigo and Shiro’s room!” Rukia called after Renji.

Then she helped Ichigo carry Shiro through the gates. The gates shut behind them with a rattling sound. They carried Shiro past two buildings and then into the barracks. They brought Shiro to his and Ichigo’s shared room and laid him down on their bed.

Ichigo brushed Shiro’s hair from his face.

“What happened?” Rukia asked again.

Ichigo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “It was such a stupid mistake…”

Rukia felt her heart almost stop when she saw tears making their way down Ichigo’s cheeks. Shiro wasn’t that badly injured, so there was only one reason that Ichigo would be crying right now.

“We took a risk to get medical supplies. There was an old clinic… we never should have gone in there alone. We were just supposed to scout, and then come back here and report our findings. We knew that Vampires set up traps in hospitals and other buildings that we need for supplies, but Shiro and I went into the clinic any way. We barely made it out alive.”

Rukia moved Shiro’s hair away from his neck, the white strands stained red. She gasped as she saw the shape of the wound.

“Ichigo, was he bitten?”

“No…”

Rukia scowled. “There are bite marks on his-”

“Get out.”

Rukia snapped her head up to look Ichigo in the eyes. Angry brown orbs met her gaze, soaked with tears. Rukia gasped when Ichigo lunged for her.

“Ichigo, stop, there’s nothing we can do for him-” Rukia yelped when Ichigo shoved her out of the room and into the hallway. She had nearly fallen, and even thought she hadn’t, it took her too long to recover her balance and Ichigo had time to slam the door shut.

She reached for the handle but knew it would be locked.

“Ichigo, unlock the door!”

Ichigo felt possessed with grief. He returned to Shiro's side and placed a hand on Shiro’s cheek.

“Ichigo, that’s not Shiro anymore!” Rukia screamed, banging on the door as she did.

Renji came rushing down the hall, Unohana in tow. “Rukia, what happened?”

“Shiro was bitten and Ichigo locked himself inside.”

“What!?” Renji kicked against the door. “Ichigo, that’s stupid!”

Ichigo glanced at the door. He walked over to his dresser, and with a horrible screech, he pushed it across the floor and in front of the door.

“Ichigo, please open the door,” Unohana said.

There was no answer.

“Damn it!” Renji snapped. “I’ll go get Kisuke-”

“No,” Rukia stopped him. “I’ll get Kisuke, you stay here and try to get the door open. You’ll have better luck with brute force than I will.”

Renji nodded and watched as Rukia rushed down the hallway.

Ichigo placed a kiss on Shiro’s forehead. He moved Shiro’s hair aside some more and dared to look at the wound. When he saw the teeth marks, he stumbled backwards. It felt as though reality had knocked the breath from his lungs.

Shiro was albino. His skin was a very light pink, eyes a soft blue and hair a shocking white. He’d been cruelly nicknamed Shiro because of this and had been abandoned by his parents when he was 5 years old. Shiro always told Ichigo that he thought his parents abandoned him because he looked like a Vampire.

Ichigo watched the faint colour in Shiro’s skin as it faded away. The soft pink of his lips turned blue and the light tint to his skin became a deathly grey.

“Please don’t die…” Ichigo whispered.

Shiro bolted upright and Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin. Shiro screamed, ripping his already torn t-shirt from his body and throwing the bits and pieces of cloth about the room.

Shiro was shaking as he curled in on himself, placing his head between his knees.

Ichigo stared at Shiro as he remained in that position for a few minutes. Shiro’s hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back and covered his arms and part of his knees. It was in a mess, parts of it sticking together from his blood.

The long wound on Shiro’s back slowly sealed itself over and Ichigo might’ve felt the urge to vomit if he wasn’t so utterly petrified.

“Shi…?” he managed to whisper.

Shiro spun to face him, the motion so fast that it sent his hair whipping around his form. Half of his face ended up covered by the long white strands, but Ichigo could still see the glowing, swirling gold of Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro crawled off the bed towards Ichigo and the orange-head stumbled back two steps by the time it took Shiro to take six. Shiro pinned Ichigo up against the wall and snarled into his face, revealing that fangs had grown over two of his upper and bottom teeth. More fangs were still on their way - Ichigo knew from first hand experience what a fully matured Vampire’s fangs looked like - but Shiro wasn’t there yet.

Shiro was still vulnerable to human weapons. Ichigo had his gun still on him, if he could reach it, he could end this all now… but Ichigo couldn’t bring himself to move.

Ichigo trembled in Shiro’s hold, gentle sobs and whimpers leaving his lips as Shiro’s lips moved over his neck. He shuddered as a hot tongue glided over his skin, then he gasped as his hands were pinned above his head.

“Shi, please…”

Ichigo felt the glide of teeth across his neck, but there was never a sting. He felt the edge of Shiro’s teeth turn into light kisses, trailing up his neck before Shiro sealed his lips over Ichigo’s. Ichigo felt his body instantly relax against Shiro’s.

Shiro leaned back. He didn’t miss the shocked look in Ichigo’s eyes.

“Ichi, what’s wrong?”

“You mean you… don’t notice anything different?” Ichigo asked.

Shiro leaned away from Ichigo, releasing his hands. “I don’t…?”

Ichigo blinked. “What do you remember?”

“You and I went out on a scouting mission. We found a clinic and then...” Shiro ran his hand over his neck and through his hair, stopping when his fingers were caught. He felt the blood in his hair and his eyes widened.

“You were attacked,” Ichigo added.

Shiro blinked. “Unohana patched me up?”

Ichigo shook his head ‘no’.

“But I feel fine…”

“Ichigo, please open the door!” Rukia screamed. “If you don’t, Kisuke is going to blast it down.”

Shiro turned towards the door, his head tilting slightly. “Ichigo… why are we barricaded in?”

“Because I locked them out…”

Shiro turned back to him, head tilting to the other side. “What for?”

Ichigo gulped and Shiro could see his throat tense and then loosen. “You were bitten Shiro,” Ichigo admitted, his lips quivering and a fresh set of tears filling his eyes.

Shiro took a step back. “No, I wasn’t…”

“You were,” Ichigo gasped out. He remained with his back pressed against the wall.

“I’m not… not a monster…”

“You’re not,” Ichigo repeated. “But they won’t believe that.”

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You won’t.”

Ichigo moved towards him and Shiro held his hand out. “Don’t come near me!”

“Shiro, you’re not going to hurt me…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro whined. “But look at me!” Shiro turned his hand around so that the back faced Ichigo, revealing how his nails had started growing into claws. They turned black as they grew out.

Shiro moved his hands to his lips and they trembled as he glanced around the room. Much like his fingernails, his sclera had turned an inky black. Shiro blinked as an idea occurred to him and he removed his sword from his waist, tossing it into the corner of the room. He took out his gun and dagger and moved towards Ichigo.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked.

Shiro slid his arms around Ichigo’s waist and clipped the gun to Ichigo’s hip. Shiro placed the dagger in Ichigo’s hand before sliding his arms around Ichigo again, just holding him. “You have to kill me, Ichi, before I hurt anyone.”

“No!” Ichigo struggled to get out of Shiro’s hold, but Shiro was already gaining an inhuman strength.

“You have to, Ichi, please… I don’t want anyone else to see me like this.”

“You’re not gonna hurt anyone.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do,” Ichigo insisted. “Shiro, please…”

Shiro leaned back a bit. He lifted Ichigo’s hand and the silver dagger to his chest, carefully placing the knife where it would avoid his rib cage.

Ichigo stared at the tip of the dagger. It was beginning to burn Shiro’s skin. Silver could hurt Vampires but it couldn’t kill them - although a silver bullet might slow them down a bit. Shiro, while still partially human, would die if his heart was stopped before the change stopped his heart. It was the last thing that signified a human had become a Vampire - their hearts stopping but the body still moving.

Ichigo turned the knife around, making a small mark on his neck - barely a papercut - before he threw the knife across the room.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Shiro held his breath as the scent of Ichigo’s blood reached his nose.

“Proving to you that you’re not a monster.”

Ichigo leaned forward and Shiro shuffled away. “Don’t come any closer!”

“I trust you,” Ichigo said, his voice low.

Shiro tripped when his knees hit the back of the bed. He stumbled onto it. “Get back, Ichi, please.”

“I trust you,” Ichigo repeated, climbing on top of Shiro. “Trust me, Shi-”

“I won’t live with the knowledge that I killed you,” Shiro breathed out.

“Then don’t let me die.” Ichigo bared his neck. “I love you and I trust you. I know you’re stronger than this, and I know you won’t hurt me.”

Shiro groaned. He felt his body move on its own, hands seizing Ichigo’s shoulders and lips wrapping around the wound in Ichigo’s neck.

Ichigo gasped when he felt Shiro’s fangs pierce his neck.

* * *

Rukia placed her ear against the door. “I can’t hear anything.”

Renji put down his phone. “It’s been five minutes since you told me to start the timer,” he said to Kisuke.

“Stand back,” Kisuke instructed.

Rukia bolted away from the door. She, Renji and Unohana stood around the corner with Kisuke, who held a trigger in his hand.

Kisuke sighed. “Apologies about the door, Miss Unohana.”

Unohana smiled and said with a sigh, “I suppose it can’t be helped.”

Renji felt a chill go down his spine at her smile.

“In three… two… one…” Kisuke hit the switch in his hand and with a loud pop, the door hinges broke off the door. The door popped out of the door frame and collapsed into the hallway.

Rukia felt fear and worry possess her. She took out her blade and rushed for the door.

“Rukia, wait!” Renji called, but it wasn’t nearly enough to deter Rukia from rushing over to see if her friend was okay.

Rukia stopped behind the dresser and stared, eyes wide.

“Rukia!?” Renji shouted, concerned at the look on her face.

Renji bolted over and peered into the room.

Shiro held Ichigo in a tight grip, the two of them laying on their bed. Ichigo had his eyes closed and Shiro’s golden glare was pointed at the doorway.

“Shiro has been turned,” Kisuke confirmed. “And Ichigo is-”

Ichigo sighed in his sleep and turned over, curling up against Shiro.

“Ichigo is alive?” Rukia asked.

“I would never hurt him,” Shiro growled. He slid a hand up the back of Ichigo’s head and pulled the orange-head against his chest.

Rukia blinked. “But how…? If you were turned, then he should be…”

“I would _never_ hurt my-” Shiro shook his head, trying to clear it.

“You’re what?” Kisuke asked.

“Shut up…”

Ichigo slowly blinked awake. He groaned, the room spinning around him and his head throbbing. “Shiro…?”

“My mate,” Shiro murmured, placing a kiss to Ichigo’s forehead.

“What’s going on?” Ichigo asked. He blinked, seeing a few blurry figures in the doorway.

“Ichigo, are you alright?” Rukia called.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m fine… Shiro’s still with me…”

“But how?” Kisuke asked, mostly to himself. He stepped away from the doorway and brought a hand to his chin in thought.

“Ichigo has lost a lot of blood,” Unohana deduced. “Help me get the dresser out of the way.”

Renji and Kisuke moved to push the dresser when a low snarl made them go stiff.

“If you come in here-” Shiro started.

“You'll do what!?” Rukia snapped. “You're going to let Ichigo die!?”

Shiro snapped upright, Ichigo cradled in his arms. “He'll be fine.”

“You changed him?” Unohana asked as the markings on Ichigo’s neck became visible.

Shiro looked down at Ichigo. “I didn't mean to…”

Ichigo visibly shivered and grabbed hold of Shiro's hand, squeezing it as pain burned through his body.

“You have to believe me, it was an accident… I have no desire to harm anyone,” Shiro pleaded.

Rukia glanced at Renji to see what he thought. Renji's eyes revealed that he was just as lost as she was. Rukia sighed and backed away from the door, collapsing against the wall behind her. Renji moved to her side as Rukia turned tired eyes towards Kisuke and asked, “Urahara, what do we do?”

Kisuke frowned. “I don't know. I've never seen Vampires behave this way.”

Rukia frowned, her grip tightening on her sword. “I know it's not them. I know they could be lying…”

Unohana stepped away from the door and started down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Renji asked.

She stopped and turned to look at him over her shoulder. “My patients need blood, Mr. Abarai.”

“But they're Vampires-”

“Until Mr. Urahara completes his analysis, they are my patients and they are under my care. Any objections?”

“No ma'am,” everyone murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Also, for those who don't know, Knight (majestyssteed on tumblr) had a poll up on her blog asking people to vote for a HichiIchi/ShiroIchi day and Dec 15th won.
> 
> We also have a discord server too: https://discord.gg/dhA9M8j
> 
> And, as always, thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
